Lejos recuerdos
by alas de stellar
Summary: Todo habia sido confuso hasta el momento del viaje del cual, esta por tenminar. En ciudad G encuentran una chica llamada Aisha la cual es una posible candidata a dama y ademas tiene algo que nadie quiere que sepa que lo posee.


LEJOS RECUERDOS

Kathy estaba muy contenta, el vuelo le calmo todo lo que había sucedido. En el viaje varias damas despertadas se presenciaron ante ellas cuando volaban porque dijeron haber estado protegidas al despertar. El vuelo había sido fantástico, subían y bajaban, la lluvia se les atravesó y la tormenta casi los hace caer del cielo al perder el control. Pero la lluvia también los refresco y sintieron ese placer de volar y dejarse llevar por el aire que pegaba en sus caras. Tal vez los dragones no podían hablar pero a lo que Franzua y Baldomero les decían al menos todos entendían, sin olvidar la alegría de llegar a medio camino con el sol meterse y ver aquel desierto de la dama Olga, dama de tierra y arena, pero también de recuerdos hermosos que las acompaño en el atardecer (esta dama vendría siendo de la canción Only You). Llegar a ciudad G fue fantástico ya que era una ciudad grande de noche e iluminada, pero sobre todo el frio que hacía. Pero el viaje había acabado, llegaron de noche y en eso llegaron a la casa que ella los guio que era la casa donde antes vivía de su tía, luego se cambio de casa y ya no la usaba, pero dejaba las llaves y la dejaba amueblada por si acaso la llegaba a ocupar algún familiar.

Llegaron exhaustos y con hambre, por lo que prepararon algo de cenar, los 2 jóvenes fueron a las camas y aquellos se fueron al techo de la casa que tenía un balcón grande y techado

-Espero que mañana encontremos a la dama, fue un día genial al final y disfrute mucho del vuelo-dijo kathy

El pequeño dragón tenia frio y se acurruco junto a ella entonces este le contesto

-sí, lo sé y fue un día muy extraño, espero en la mañana volvamos a nuestra forma original cuando encontremos a la dama, pero…

-¿pero qué?- respondió dudosa kathy

-ten cuidado, y no solo con los enmascarados, también con la gente de mayor poderío. Siempre hay cosas que uno no quieren que sepa, pero bueno solo eso a veces tengo pesadillas de eso pero creo que solo son sueños la gente me lo ha dicho-

Con una sonrisa se dieron las buenas noches y kathy se durmió primero por el cansancio

¡Ayudame porfavor! ¡AYUDAME! Era terrible kathy estaba asustada perdida entre el fuego que a pesar de que no la quemaba veía una chica que si lo estaba y gritaba pidiendo ayuda. La chica que solo noto que era pelirroja se quemaba y al fondo le gritaban cosas horribles.

-¡BRUJA!-¡MURETE SER DEL MAL!-¡QUEMATE Y SUFRE DEL DOLOR!

Kathy vio fijamente los ojos de la chica, unos ojos color rojos y con tristeza que al parecer le daban un código, algo que nunca había visto pero a la vez le era familiar

-¡Kathy! ¡KATHY! DESPIRETA!-

El profesor la levanto al notarse que ella estaba moviéndose extraño y hablando dormida a sollozos. La dragona asustada se levanto y sin poder contenerse a la ayuda de aquel sueño, lo dijo todo a la vez sin poder respirar

-¡TENEMOS QUE AYUDARLA! TODO SE QUEMABA! ¡AYUDALA! ¡LA CHICA GRITABA! SUS OJOS! SE VA A MORIR!-

-¡tranquila tranquila!- por favor kathy, estabas soñando, todo está bien los sueños son solo sueños ¿vale? Duerme todo estará bien

Kathy comenzó a llorar, se abrazo de él mientras todo el tiempo el dragoncito le decía que todo estaría bien.

En realidad solo se hablaban a gruñidos y sonidos típicos de animales que, por obvias razones una persona no entendería. Pero al tenerla abrazada esos sentimientos le recorrieron a él. Sentía que abrazarla lo era todo y era un sentimiento muy profundo. Era amor, amor paternal, y a pesar de que fuese el enemigo el que le dijo que era su hija, no le importo. Tal vez no tenia lógica porque el tenia una esposa estéril y siempre soñaron con tener hijos, aparte ella tenía padres biológicos y hasta una hermana, por lo cual lo más probable es que fuera mentira. Pero no dudo en imaginar que ella podía ser su hija.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano se levantaron, aun no salía el sol y emprendieron vuelo. En el camino vieron una chica pelirroja que al intentar seguirla, el dragón pequeño sin querer perdió el control y cayó sobre ella. Kathy se escondió y salieron Franzua y Baldomero, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la chica no se asusto con el animal por según ser algo que no existía. Al contrario, estaba maravillada y lo sostenía como un objeto curioso. La chica volteo hacia ellos, era pelirroja, pelo largo y lacio de piel blanca y muy pecosa, de ojos color marrón y sobre estos unas gafas grandes. Llevaba un uniforme típico de su escuela y sobre esta, una bata de laboratorio.

-Hola- le dijo Franzua

-Hola, creo que se te callo esto, parece que es una especie de pejelagarto pero nunca lo había visto, aaa lo siento no me presente, mi nombre es Aisha-

-Hola Aisha, mi nombre es Franzua y el es Baldomero perdón si te asustaste con nuestro lagarto-

-No, no te preocupes no me asuste, al contrario nunca había visto una especie tan rara, pero es muy peculiar, estoy estudiando para ser científica y nunca había visto este animal-

Cuando Aisha miro sus alas y quiso estirar una, el dragón muy asustado brinco con ellos, ya estaba lo bastante nervioso y enojado por haberle dicho pejelagarto. Entonces Aisha se fue y quedaron de verse a la salida.

-Uff estuvo cerca- dijo Franzua

A la hora de la salida al verlos fue corriendo y decidieron platicar, mientras kathy los esperaba escondida. La chica era madura de actitud y algo carismática tenía unos 19 años. En la tarde ya casi oscureciendo fueron a caminar cercas de una construcción a enseñarles algo oculto entonces Aisha les dijo

-Esto es algo muy secreto, parece que irradia energía, pero cuando lo lleve a la policía casi me lo quitan acusando que era ladrona y era eso algo radiactivo. Pero lo logre ocultar-

En ese momento Aisha saco una especie de moño color rojo con un cristal del mismo color que irradiaba luz, ella decía que esa piedra curaba a la gente que hacia milagros, pero en su escuela no era de tipo religión y decían que era extraña y mentirosa por lo cual al contarlo se entristeció un poco, respiro y volvió a sonreír.

-bueno tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde-contesto Aisha.

Pero en ese momento los enmascarados llegaron al lugar y comenzaron a correr, en eso cuando los intentaron atacar Kathy lanzo una llama de fuego sorpresa que accidentalmente casi golpea a Aisha y compañía. Pero no. Aisha alejo las llamas sin saber ella que era lo que sucedía. En ese momento sus ojos empezaron a brillar y al verla los enmascarados dijeron

-¡Es ella, ella es una dama!-

Y más tardaron en decirlo que al momento de que intentaron correr, los enmascarados sacaron una especie de esfera de poder que se la lanzaron directo al corazón. Y su alma de Aisha salió con el trozo de gema en el centro. Los enmascarados la tomaron pero el profe hecho dragón se los quito. Enojados por eso, los enmascarados tomaron unos cristales azules de las damas de cristal malignas y en eso los comenzaron a atacar. Aisha estaba muy débil con su alma afuera hecha un cristal blanco. Las damas de cristal no nos dejaron ir con ella y desgraciadamente empezó a morir. Entonces el profe tuvo una idea, tomo el moño de Aisha y Esquivando a los enmascarados llego con ella. Se lo puso en el pecho de ella la cual con pocas energías miraba asombrada todo lo que estaba pasando, y la impresiono mas pero al mismo tiempo se alegro cuando el dragoncito le dijo antes de morir

-Estarás bien. Tu gema te sanara. Porque es tuya y solo tuya.-

Aisha, por alguna extraña razón entendió todo lo que decía el dragón. Su alma desapareció y las damas de cristal los tenían acorralados. En ese momento Aisha y Kathy entraron en un estado de trance. Aisha empezó a recordarlo todo. Sus memorias y su vida pasada antes de ser dama le recorrieron la cabeza. Erase una chica que vivía en un pueblo en pobreza pero, lo que mantenía a su familia era su gran inteligencia para curar gente usando rituales que con el tiempo, parte de la gente de ese pueblo lo veía algo malo. Decían que sus rituales no servían de nada y era una mentirosa porque no existían fuerzas ni almas sobrenaturales que no fueran aparte de la "gran diosa". Parte del pueblo la quería y otra parte la despreciaba. Hubo una época en que los niños y sobre todo las niñas comenzaron a desaparecer. Cuando la hija de una vecina desapareció todo el mundo empezó a culpar a la pobre de Aisha. Pero ella a pesar de todo era fuerte y el pueblo no toleraba esto. Un día hartos la amenazaron diciendo que la quemarían y ese mismo día su familia planeo un escape pero fueron pillados y a ella la atraparon intentando salvar a su familia de lo que ella había hecho sin mala intención. La ataron a un tronco seco y de ahí, prendieron fuego agonizando hasta su muerte. En eso vio un resplandor, un amor que la invadía y vio a un hombre que con su música y poderes la convirtió en dama. Este ni siquiera movía sus labios pero por sus gestos lo decían todo. Ella iba a estar bien. Entonces el poder de aquel hombre hizo que las llamas fueran alrededor de Aisha pero no para lastimarla, sino para hacer su nuevo traje y traerla con él a su nuevo cuerpo y a una próxima misión.

Entonces Kathy despertó del trance y dijo

-¡ Aisha es una dama y ya no se quema!-

Y justo en ese momento Aisha apareció y se transformo en dama con la canción de Armin del mismo nombre y su ropa de Aisa era un vestido rojo con detalles dorados con flores rojas, botas del mismo color de amarradera. Entonces el poder que ella al momento lanzo hizo destruir a las damas de cristal que solo sus pedazos atravesaron un portal, posiblemente hacia donde estaban sus dueños. Entonces fue extraño porque Aisha miro a todos y al dragona de Kathy, pero ya no los miraba extraño, sino con alegría y dijo

-Estoy feliz de verlos ahora ya lo recuerdo todo-

Salió de ella una sonrisa melancólica, y todos se abrazaron, justo después de eso tomo al profe en sus manos y le dijo

-Ya sé que no eres un pejelagarto ni lagartija.-

Pero lo que los sorprendió a Kathy y al profe convertidos fue que era muy lista Aisha y dijo

-También mentiría si dijera que son dragones-

Entonces Aisha tomo el anterior moño que ahora en vez de estar escondido lo tenia de parte del vestido, de hecho la transformo, pero lo tomo en sus manos y les volvió a decir

-Se que no han podido volver a su forma original, que son dragones de fuego y solo una dama de fuego los puede volver a la normalidad.

Entonces usando sus poderes de dama y su gema volvió a la normalidad a los 2 dragones mientras abrazaba al más pequeño.

-Gracias. Porque sin ti no hubiera creído en mi.- dijo Aisha con una sonrisa

Entonces ya todo estaba arreglado en ese momento. Estaban consientes de que el peligro volvería, pero ahora debían viajar a casa.

-¡Estoy harta!-dijo la encapuchada en otro lugar

-¡Ahora será más difícil si reúnen sus damas! ¡Debo tener la gema! Si no despierto a mi demonio principal no podrá darme la gema ni yo exterminar a todos-

Entonces el compañero de ella enojado pero tratando de consolar su enojo la abrazo y comenzó a decirle

-espero arrancarles el cuello, yo también añoro ese poder tan sagrado para todos nosotros. Te prometo que volveremos al poder y los mandaremos en definitivo encerrados en esos lugares de tortura donde solíamos ser los invitados especiales a verlos sufrir.-

Entonces ambos se miraron con malicia recordando momentos del pasado y el joven volvió a decirle algo que en definitivo era algo de locura para ellos

-recuerda que los humanos nos hacen casi todo el trabajo sucio. Porque aun lo hacen. Les encanta encerrar todo lo prohibido. Ellas no volverán a ver la luz del sol otra vez-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ahora creo que la cosa se puso más interesante pero aun no he tenido comentarios T.T bueno solo espero que me comenten porque seguiré escribiendo.


End file.
